A Day in Paradise
by footballprincess
Summary: Harry and Ginny's life is full of crazy children, a hyper dog, broken household items, and long hours at work, but they wouldn't have it any other way- they can only wish to live one more day in paradise. Oneshot songfic. Don't own, don't sue


**AN: This is just one of those onsehot songfic thingies I wrote on a whim. Warning: Sweet and Fluffy to the point I think it more resembles cotton candy than a story. i obviously do not own harry potter, or the song this is based off of "just another day in paradise" by phil vassar. i did have it on here but you're nt allowed to so no more lyrics. go check it out ,though its a great song**

The telephone rang. There was an enormous racket as Harry moved to answer it.

"Is it Uncle Ron? Is he coming over today?" Al wanted to know.

"Can he bring Rose over?" Lily demanded. "I want to show her my new dolls. She promised she'd help me make little dresses for them."

"Dresses?" James scoffed in the way only the oldest brother of a family can. "Please. It's probably Uncle George, he said he'd take me on a ride on Sirius's old Flying Motorbike."

"Kids, be quiet for one minute, I can't hear a thing." Harry ordered, covering his other ear. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, good morning to you too."

"Dad-" Lily hissed, but James shushed her.

"He said not to talk! He's talking to Grandpa Weasley!" he whispered loudly. Grandpa Weasley was a very important man, even more so because he always brought the children ice cream.

"But the doorbell is ringing!" Lily insisted, yanking her brother's hand off her mouth. Al rolled his eyes and went to get the door.

Rocket jumped out of his dog basket immediately. Al put a hand on his collar in an effort to keep him off the mailman. He looked back to James for help, but he was too busy dangling Lily's hair ribbon out of reach. The two were chasing each other around the room, shouting.

"Is your father in?" the mailman asked, taking a step back to avoid the enormous slobber machine.

"He's on the phone." Al explained, trying to quiet Rocket. "Stop barking, lugnut!" he said sternly. "Sorry, sir. May I take a message?"

"Just give him these bills." The mailman said, and shut the door, more than happy to leave the chaotic house behind.

"James, give that ribbon back. Lily, stop pulling his hair." A loud voice ordered. The two stopped tussling right away. Ginny ran her hand through her bedhead, and yawned. Harry covered the phone with on hand and blew his wife a kiss. "Good morning, love." She laughed.

"Well, looks like baby Fred broke his leg falling off a broomstick, Molly's gone to get a mediwitch, too dangerous to apparate or floo with the poor boy like that." Harry said once he hung up the phone. "We're supposed to go there in half an hour."

"Yeah, well you haven't even taken a shower yet." Ginny said. "Kids, we'll be leaving soon, so please put on something reasonably clean."

Harry came back from the bathroom, drying his wet hair. Ginny knew his definition of a 'fast shower' was pouring a bucket of ice cold water over himself.

"We'll go out for lunch somewhere nice, all right? To make up for the lack of breakfast." He told his little family, taking a swig of milk from the jug.

Ginny exploded into laughter at the way Harry's face twisted at the taste. "This milk went bad a long time ago" he frowned, sticking his tongue out. "Help!" Ginny was too busy laughing.

"Mummmm!" came a voice from down the hall. "Something made a big pop noise!" Harry and Ginny both ran to help their youngest kid.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Harry asked.

"The washy machine made a pop noise!" she explained, terrified. The washer and dryer had been a housewarming gift from Mr. Weasley, and however fascinating it was to watch the clothes tumble around, it was prone to breaking. Often.

Ginny kicked it in frustration, and water squirted out the duck-taped leak in the bottom. "Don't kick it, dear, you'll make it worse. I'll fix it." He promised, pulling Ginny away from the wet laundry room.

James came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Dad, the water is freezing" he complained.

"I'll fix it after I fix that tap." Harry promised as he followed his son.

Ginny shook her head. Her morning had just started, and it was already incredibly hectic. Oddly, she wouldn't have it any other way. Her husband was perfect, he made her laugh every day. She loved her little house with its broken appliances, and her kids with their tendency to fight over nothing. She even loved the hyperactive dog.

-—-

Harry checked his watch again and sighed. Ginny must have been held up at work again.

"Sorry I'm late, Harry," she said, coming in through the doorway and hanging up her jacket. "What time is it, even?"

"Half past ten, darling," Harry replied. "The restaurant must be closed by now."

"I'm sorry!" Ginny wailed. Much to his horror, tears were beginning to spill from her eyes. "I know how much you wanted to go, and I know we've postponed it so many times, but there's just so much to do at work, and I-" she wiped her eyes roughly with her sleeve.

"Don't cry," he said gently. Harry pulled her into a comforting hug and rocked her back and forth. His hand played with her long red hair.

"Don't cry, Ginny, we'll do it some other time." He promised. "As for now, how about we do something else?"

"Like what?" Ginny asked, her lower lip still quivering. "Everything will be closed. I'm sorry, Harry, I lost track of time, and-" she sighed. "I guess I'll fix something up."

"No, dear, it's all right. Not everything is closed yet. You remember that ad we saw, for that pizza place? Checkers or something like that?"

"Dominoes." Ginny corrected, smiling at last.

"Yeah, dominoes. We'll order something from there for supper. You know you like pizza." Harry suggested.

"All right, I'll call them to place an order." Ginny agreed, pulling her phone out of her pocket to dial. As Harry walked to the kitchen, he heard her ask for two medium pepperoni pizzas.

Thinking quickly, he transfigured his coffee mug into a candleholder. It was still the same navy blue as the mug, but it would do. He set it on the little dining table and lit the candles. He washed the dishes in the sink and put them away, awaiting the pizza delivery.

Ginny came in, bearing two cardboard boxes and a sack of cheese and pepper packets. "My, isn't this festive?" she smiled, seeing the candles.

"All for you, love!" Harry grinned, pulling out a seat for her.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Ginny giggled as she sat down, putting one box in front of herself and one in front of Harry. "Kind of an unorthodox meal, but it certainly is romantic." She commented.

"I think I like this better, actually," Harry admitted. "No dressing up."

Ginny agreed heartily that the lack of painful heels and uncomfortable dresses was appreciated.

"Harry, you've got a bit of cheese on your face," Ginny informed him.

"Ah, leave it; you know I'm a messy eater. Besides, it's pizza. It'll be fine."

"I honestly think Lily has better table manners than you."

"Is that so? Is this better?" Harry teased, sitting up straight as a ruler and extending his pinky finger and taking tiny bites of the pizza. Ginny laughed uncontrollably, and told him if he was going to take forever to eat his pizza, she would eat it for him. Harry ate rather quickly after that.

After gorging themselves on pizza and washing it down with a glass of champagne, the couple went to their room. They were taking a rather long time to kiss goodnight, when the door suddenly creaked open, and they jumped two feet apart. Something in Harry's subconscious expected George Weasley's sarcastic voice to drawl out, "Morning."

It wasn't. (Thankfully) Instead, Lily stood at the door in fuzzy green pajamas, dragging a teddy bear.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Ginny asked, keeping her blush to a minimum.

"I had a nightmare, mummy! James and Al got turned into spiders, and they were chasing me and it was horrible!" she responded, running to her mother. Ginny hugged her tightly.

"It was only a dream, dear, your brothers are not spiders." Ginny reassured her.

"Can I sleep in you and daddy's room today, Mummy?" Lily asked.

"Of course you can, Lily." Harry agreed, as his little daughter jumped into the bed.

"Yay!" Lily cheered.

"Keep it down, James and Al are asleep!" Ginny whispered. Lily apologized, and obediently went to sleep in the middle, holding the teddy bear tightly. Ginny smiled contentedly, and got under the covers as well. Harry turned the lights back off, and slid in the other side.

Even if they hadn't gone to the fancy restaurant as per their plan, this was definitely one of the best dates ever. The only thing he wanted as he nodded off, was one more day to spend just like this, just another day in paradise.


End file.
